10 Facts of Human, Luhan's Birthday
by Huang and Wu
Summary: [PART TWO : SEHUN IS UPDATED!] Sehun tidak pernah menyangka, bahwa ketertarikannya yang abstrak pada seorang gadis anak mitra kerja ayahnya membawanya pada sebuah kesan baru yang kemudian membuatnya tak bisa melupakan gadis itu. #HunHan. A/N : EXO's Special Oneshot Birthday Project Pt. 2! #HappyLuhanDay
10 Facts of Human

AUTHOR : **HUANG AND WU**

GENRE : **ROMANCE, ALTERNATE UNIVERSE**

LENGTH : **ONESHOT (with planning of sequel)**

CHARACTER : **OH SEHUN, XI LUHAN, and another SURPRISING CASTS**

POINT OF VIEW : **AUTHOR (side of SEHUN)**

RATE : **K+ (college-life)**

SUMMARY :

 _Menyambut momen ulangtahun Sehun (12 April) dan Luhan (20 April), hadirlah FF_ _ **10 Facts of Human**_ _ini. Didasari dari pengalaman dan pendapat tentang manusia dan sifat-sifatnya, akhirnya dibuatlah list fakta ini. Menceritakan tentang seorang lelaki muda yang hidup sendiri karena orangtuanya ada di negara lain, ia kemudian mengajar menjadi seorang dosen sosiologi di salah satu universitas di Korea. Lelaki ini pun hidup bersama keluarga kawan ayahnya, dan ia mulai dikenalkan dengan seorang gadis muda arogan anak kawan ayahnya itu. Selama hidupnya, ia tak pernah setertarik itu pada seorang gadis. Dan gadis itu pula diam-diam membuat sebuah list tentang 10 sifat lelaki tersebut (tidak diceritakan pada part sebelumnya)_

 _ **WARNING! IT IS GENDERSWITCH!**_

 **Hai readers!**

 **Yaps, HAPPY LUHAN DAY guys! Well, Huang and Wu seneng banget pas akhirnya Huang and Wu bisa update untuk HAPPY SEHUN DAY kemarin, khkhkh! Thanks for everyone yang udah ngesupport Huang and Wu sejauh ini! FF spesial untuk Luhan nih!**

 **Update FF ini akan terbalik, ya! Saat ultah Sehun, FF Part Luhan yang diupdate. Saat ultah Luhan, FF Part Sehun yang diupdate! You guys already knew it, right?**

 **Keep fav and review please! I'll be waiting here! ^_^**

 _._

 _-10 Facts of Human-_

 _._

 _._

 _PART TWO : SEHUN_

" _Selamat datang di Incheon International Airport. Silahkan mengecek barang bawaan anda."_

"Sudah lama tidak kemari."

 _Namja_ tinggi itu berjalan dengan sebuah tas besar–semacam _carrier_ ( _read_ , tas gunung)–dan sebuah tas jinjing besar di tangannya. Ia berjalan bersama beberapa kerumunan, menuju sebuah pintu yang diketahui adalah pintu keluar bandara.

WUSH!

Udara kota tersebut langsung menyapanya, membuat dia terdiam sejenak dan menghela nafas pelan. Jaket gunung biru mudanya tersampir, dengan sebuah _snapback_ yang menghiasi kepalanya. _Skinny jeans_ yang cocok dengan kaki jenjangnya, membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan–tak dipungkiri bahwa beberapa _yeoja_ menatapnya penasaran sedari tadi.

" _Welcome to South Korea_."gumamnya.

 _Namja_ yang diketahui bernama Oh Sehun itu– _main actor_ kita saat ini–berjalan menyusuri trotoar jalan, tidak mempedulikan betapa beratnya _carrier_ pada punggungnya. Toh, dia sudah terlatih untuk membawa beban berat–sering _nge-gym_ –makanya ia biasa saja.

"Aku butuh taksi untuk pergi ke pusat kota Seoul."gumamnya.

Sehun merogoh ponselnya, kemudian membuka situs layanan taksi _online_ di situ. Ia mulai mem- _booking_ satu taksi yang berada di dekatnya, lantas memutuskan untuk menunggu taksi itu datang sembari mendengarkan lagu lewat _earphone_ -nya. Ia pun duduk di sebuah bangku trotoar dekat situ.

10 menit berlalu.

TIN TIN

Sehun menoleh, dan mendapati sebuah taksi yang datang di hadapannya. Sehun mempersiapkan barang bawaannya, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam taksi.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu?"tanya sang supir taksi.

"Yap. Pusat Kota Seoul, Kawasan Apartemen J."ucap Sehun, memberi alamat tujuannya.

"Baik, pak."

-XOXO-

"Ini bayarannya."

"Terimakasih, pak."

Sehun tersenyum pada supir taksi itu, kemudian mengambil barang-barangnya. Ia pun menatap kepergian taksi itu, lantas menatap sebuah gedung di hadapannya kini. Sehun menghela nafas pelan, kemudian merogoh ponselnya.

 _To : Dad_

 _From : Sehun_

 _Ayah, apa mobil Sehun sudah ada di apartemen?_

Sehun mengirim pesan pada ayahnya, kemudian mengambil kunci apartemen. Ia berjalan memasuki apartemen yang cukup ramai itu, lantas menaiki _lift_ menuju lantai 3 tempat kamarnya berada.

PING!

"Owh."gumamnya, ketika menyadari ponselnya berbunyi.

Sehun membuka _lockscreen_ ponselnya, lantas membaca pesan yang dikirim dari sang ayah padanya.

 _To : Sehun_

 _From : Dad_

 _Sudah. Ada di garasi apartemen. Bibi Jung yang sudah memastikannya kemarin_

Sehun menghela nafas lega, lantas mengangguk. Ia mulai menarikan jemari panjang nan kekarnya di atas _keypad_ ponselnya. Senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

 _To : Dad_

 _From : Sehun_

 _Thanks_

Sehun menaruh ponselnya ke saku, lantas bersiap dengan barang bawaannya ketika _lift_ telah menunjukkan lantai 3. Sehun berjalan menyusuri karpet lantai itu, lantas menatap kamar-kamar di sana. Beberapa orang tampak mondar-mandir dari kamar, tapi Sehun tak ambil pusing.

 _Kamar 307_

"Nah, ini dia."gumamnya.

Sehun meraih kunci apartemennya, kemudian membuka pintu tersebut perlahan. Ia menatap isi apartemennya, kemudian langsung memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam sana.

"Huft, _packing_ -nya nanti saja."gumam Sehun.

Sehun merogoh ponselnya, kemudian membuka _contact list_ dan berniat untuk menemukan seseorang dari kontak tersebut. Setelah menemukan kontaknya, barulah Sehun langsung mengiriminya sebuah sms.

 _To : Tuan Xi_

 _From : Sehun_

 _Mr. Xi, Sehun sudah sampai di apartemen. Apartemennya tidak mengecewakan. Terimakasih karena sudah memberi potongan harga kemarin, jadinya Sehun bisa tinggal di sini untuk beberapa waktu kedepan_

Sehun pun mengirimnya.

Merasa lelah, ia pun segera berjalan ke kamar mandi dan memutuskan untuk mandi. Sehun meraih sebuah handuk dan peralatan mandi dari apartemen itu, kemudian langsung masuk ke kamar mandi dan memulai ritual mandinya.

15 menit berlalu.

Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan handuk yang melilit bagian _private_ -nya. Ia sedang mengeringkan rambutnya, ketika ia merasa bahwa layar ponselnya menyala dari kejauhan karena ada pesan masuk.

Sehun pun mengeceknya.

 _To : Sehun_

 _From : Tuan Xi_

 _Ah, baguslah! Kau sudah sampai dengan selamat rupanya. Tak masalah. Ayahmu kan kawan denganku, makanya aku beri potongan harga khusus. Nikmati waktumu di Seoul, Sehun!_

Sehun tersenyum miring, kemudian menaruh ponsel itu. Ia melanjutkan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil, kemudian berjalan ke arah tas jinjing besarnya dan membukanya–mencari baju, mungkin.

Setelah menemukan pakaian yang ia butuhkan, ia pun berjalan ke kamar dan memakainya.

PING!

Sebuah pesan masuk.

Mendengar suara pesan, Sehun keluar dari kamar–dengan keadaan celana _jeans_ yang belum terkancing–kemudian berjalan ke arah ponselnya. Sambil mengancingi celananya, ia pun membuka _lockscreen_ ponselnya dan membaca pesan yang masuk.

 _To : Sehun_

 _From : Tuan Xi_

 _Emm, Sehun. Bapak mau minta tolong, bisa? Hari ini menginap dulu di rumah bapak, soalnya bapak mau membicarakan tentang proyek kemanusiaan yang dilaksanakan perusahaan bapak. Bapak perlu beberapa pendapat dari dosen sosiologi sepertimu. Bisa?_

Sehun sedikit mempertimbangkannya, kemudian mendelik.

"Tak apalah, Hun. Hanya untuk sehari. Besok juga masih cuti."gumamnya.

Sehun pun mulai menarikan tangannya di atas _keypad_.

 _To : Tuan Xi_

 _From : Sehun_

 _Oh, tak masalah, pak. Saya bersedia. Lagipula, besok masih cuti, jadi menginap untuk sehari tidak masalah_

Sehun menghela nafas pelan, lantas meraih tas besarnya dan mengancinginya. Ia pun menaruh _carrier_ -nya di dalam kamar–di atas kasur, lebih tepatnya–kemudian menggenggam tas besarnya dan meraih kunci apartemen.

Sehun pun menutup pintu apartemen tersebut, lantas berjalan menyusuri lorong apartemen menuju garasi.

Sesampainya di _lobby_ , Sehun berjalan ke arah resepsionis. Ia mengenali salah seorang pegawai resepsionis di situ, lantas menghampirinya.

"Oh, hai, Sehun! Sudah melihat isi apartemen barumu?"tanya _yeoja_ itu, lantas tersenyum di atas kulit keriputnya.

"Sudah, Bibi Kim. Oiya, aku mau mengambil mobil yang dikirim ayah padaku beberapa waktu lalu. Boleh aku ambil kartu parkirnya? Malam ini aku mau menginap di rumah Tuan Xi dulu. Ada beberapa hal yang mau beliau bicarakan."ucap Sehun, kemudian menyodorkan kunci apartemennya pada Bibi Kim.

"Baiklah. Ini kartu parkirmu. Di _D Parking Section_ , ya!"ucap Bibi Kim, diangguki Sehun.

-XOXO-

30 menit berselang.

Dengan mobilnya, Sehun merasa lebih cepat sampai di rumah Tuan Xi. Ia menatap alamat yang ada di ponselnya, lantas menyocokkannya dengan satu alamat di hadapannya saat ini.

"Oke, ini rumahnya. _Such a big house_."gumamnya, menatap kemegahan rumah tersebut.

Sehun mengklakson mobilnya, dan kemudian seorang _security_ membukakan gerbang rumah tersebut. Sehun masuk dan memarkir mobil tersebut ke dalam halaman rumah, lantas semakin terpukau dengan keadaan rumah yang sangat indah itu.

"Sehun- _ah_!"

Sehun menoleh, lantas mematikan mesin mobilnya. Ia keluar dari mobilnya, kemudian disambut oleh seorang _namja_ paruh baya yang berpakaian _casual_. Sehun tersenyum, lantas membungkuk padanya. _Namja_ itu maju dan mendekap Sehun.

"Ohh, sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu! Kau sudah besar sekarang! Tampan sekali!"ucap _namja_ itu, dengan nada antusias yang kentara.

Sehun terkekeh mendengar pujian itu, kemudian mengangguk. Ia tak berniat untuk banyak bicara–sebagai bentuk hormatnya pada _namja_ tersebut. Seorang _maid_ datang dan membantu Sehun membawakan tasnya ke dalam.

"Masuklah! Kita bicarakan proyek kita di dalam!"ucap _namja_ itu.

"Baik, Tuan Xi."

-XOXO-

"Jadi, apa pendapatmu, Sehun _-ah_?"

Sehun menatap Tuan Xi di hadapannya, lantas tersenyum simpul dan menyampaikan pendapatnya secara halus dan sopan. Tuan Xi mengangguk-angguk mendengar pendapat Sehun, lantas tersenyum setelah Sehun menyelesaikan pendapatnya.

PING!

"Oh, sebentar, ya."gumam Tuan Xi, lantas merogoh ponselnya di kantong.

 _To : Dad_

 _From : Lu-deer_

 _Dad, jemput tidak? Atau aku pulang sendiri saja?_

"Ah, ini putriku. Aku sedang sedikit tidak enak badan, dan dia memintaku menjemputnya."gumam Tuan Xi, sambil agak menimbang jawaban apa yang harus ia berikan pada putri semata wayangnya.

Sehun mengernyit. Tuan Xi punya seorang putri? Sehun belum mengetahui hal itu. Ia sedikit penasaran dengan sosok putri dari orang yang sangat ia hormati ini, dan sepertinya sebuah ide terlintas di pikirannya.

"Bagaimana kalau saya saja yang menjemputnya? Hitung-hitung untuk berkenalan."ucap Sehun, membuat Tuan Xi tersenyum gembira karena mendapat bantuan.

"Wah, benarkah? Terimakasih, Sehun _-ah_! Baiklah! Aku yakin kau akan tertarik dengan putriku ini."ucap Tuan Xi, kemudian dengan segera memijit huruf-huruf di _keypad_ untuk membalas putrinya.

 _To : Lu-deer_

 _From : Dad_

 _Sorry, dear. Ayah ada keperluan. Ayah akan kirim seseorang untuk menjemputmu_

"Tadi dia pergi ke mal dekat rumah. Kau bisa ke sana dalam waktu sekitar 10 menit menggunakan mobil. Aku sangat berterimakasih padamu, Sehun _-ah_."ucap Tuan Xi, diangguki Sehun dengan senyuman.

"Tidak masalah, Tuan Xi."ucap Sehun.

"Nama putriku adalah Xi Luhan."ucap Tuan Xi.

 _Xi Luhan? Rusa?_ ; batin Sehun, agak terkikik sendiri karena arti nama unik itu.

Sehun merogoh kunci mobilnya, kemudian segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan melaju untuk menjemput putri dari Tuan Xi tadi. _Sebenarnya seperti apa, ya, wajah putri semata wayang Tuan Xi?_ ; batin Sehun, mengantisipasi.

-XOXO-

Sehun melajukan mobilnya perlahan, kemudian berhasil menemukan mal yang tadi dibicarakan oleh Tuan Xi. Ia memelankan laju kendaraannya, kemudian menelusuri trotoar.

Ia menemukan seorang _yeoja_ , tengah berjalan menyusuri trotoar perlahan, dengan _headset_ di kepalanya. _Yeoja_ itu mengenakan _coat_ bulu, rambut gelombang yang bersinar, dengan sebuah _bootheels_ yang menambah sisi menawan dirinya. Tangannya dikantungi ke dalam _coat_ , dan Sehun merasakan getaran dalam dirinya.

 _Yeoja_ ini sangat anggun.

TIN TIN

Sehun menekan klakson dua kali, dan _yeoja_ itu menoleh seraya melepas sebelah _headset_ -nya. Sehun merasakan bahwa nafasnya agak tercekat, melihat kesempurnaan wajah dari _yeoja_ tersebut. Cantik? Sehun tak bisa mengelaknya.

 _Yeoja_ itu menatap mobil Sehun sekilas, kemudian kembali melanjutkan jalannya. Sehun terkekeh, menyadari bahwa _yeoja_ itu adalah Xi Luhan–dia memiliki raut wajah milik ayahnya yang memang rupawan, namun dengan keanggunan ibunya.

Sehun melajukan mobilnya perlahan, kemudian kembali mengklakson.

TIN TIN

 _Yeoja_ itu menoleh dengan kesal, kemudian melepas _headset_ -nya, menggantungkannya di leher dan berjalan menuju kursi kemudi. Sesuai dugaan Sehun, ia mengetuk kaca jendela Sehun.

TOK TOK

"Maafkan aku, tuan. Apa aku ada perlu denganmu?"tanya _yeoja_ , dengan nada sarkastik yang kentara.

Sehun tersenyum, mendengar nada khas _yeoja_ angkuh namun masih terbilang santun itu.

"Apa kau Xi Luhan?"tanya Sehun.

"Siapa lagi? Memangnya kenapa?"tanya _yeoja_ , menatap dengan jengah.

"Aku diberi amanah untuk menjemputmu."ucap Sehun, memberi penjelasan singkat.

"Aku tak mengenalmu. Bisa saja kamu hanya orang yang berpura-pura bahwa ayahku menyuruhmu menjemputku padahal sebenarnya kau adalah seorang pencuri dan kemudian menyandera aku dan mengirim uang tebusan pada ayahku."ucap Luhan–oke, ini terasa seperti sebuah drama.

Dalam hati, Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar penjelasan– _sangat_ –konyol dan dramatis dari Luhan. _Yeoja ini benar-benar menarik_ ; batin Sehun.

"Kalau aku jahat, aku akan melakukan itu sedari tadi."ucap Sehun, lebih sarkastik lagi–meski bibirnya berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan tawa.

" _Sorry_?"tanya Luhan, terdengar seperti agak kaget dengan jawaban itu.

"Jangan buang waktu. Naiklah."ucap Sehun.

 _Yeoja_ itu menghela nafas berat, kemudian menaiki mobil Sehun di bangku belakang. Sehun melirik dari spion tengah, menatap seksama _yeoja_ yang kini tengah bersandar ke jendela itu.

"Kau tak mau duduk di kursi penumpang depan?"tanya Sehun, digelengi Luhan dengan tegas.

" _Nope, thanks_. Aku lebih nyaman di belakang. Bahkan jika kau adalah ayahku pun aku akan lebih nyaman di belakang karena aku bisa tidur dengan leluasa."ucap Luhan, dengan jawaban yang terdengar cukup polos untuk ukuran _yeoja_ arogan usia kuliah seperti Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum samar. Dalam hatinya, ia semakin merasa penasaran dengan _yeoja_ sarkastik nan arogan namun memiliki sisi _cute_ dan polos itu. _Agar bisa tidur? You've gotta be kidding me_ ; batin Sehun.

"Mau berkenalan?"tanya Sehun, selagi melajukan mobilnya–bermaksud memecah keheningan.

"Terserah."

Sehun bersiul dalam hati, mendapat jawaban berani itu.

"Aku Oh Sehun."ucap Sehun, seraya menatap sekilas ke arah kaca spion tengah.

"Kau sudah tahu siapa aku, kan? _No question, please_."ucap Luhan, dengan tangan yang bergerak mengikuti kata-katanya–Sehun akhirnya menyadari bahwa _yeoja_ di belakangnya ini sangatlah ekspresif.

Sehun tersenyum mendengar tanggapan Luhan. Luhan adalah _yeoja_ yang sarkastik, sombong, sekaligus cantik, anggun, dan imut di matanya. Hanya di pikiran Sehun, tentunya.

Karena terdengar sangat _awkward_ , Sehun serasa ingin menghantam kepalanya ke _dashboard_.

-XOXO-

"Terimakasih sudah menjemput Luhan, Sehun- _ah_."

Tuan Xi tersenyum, dengan Sehun yang membungkuk singkat. Sehun menatap Luhan yang kini tengah memainkan ponselnya di samping ayahnya, dan Tuan Xi hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng melihat kelakuan anak semata wayangnya itu.

Sehun tahu, bahwa Luhan sebenarnya sedang menghindar untuk melakukan kontak–baik kontak mata maupun suara–dengan dirinya.

"Luhan! Berterimakasihlah pada Sehun!"pinta Tuan Xi, dengan sedikit berbisik–Sehun mampu mendengar bisikan itu.

"Ish, aku kan tidak memintanya menjemputku."ucap Luhan, kemudian disambut oleh tatapan _membunuh_ sang ayah–Sehun tertawa keras dalam hatinya.

Luhan menatap Sehun, yang kini tengah menatapnya intens. Luhan memasang wajah cemberutnya, kemudian menatap Sehun dan mengangguk singkat.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku pulang."ucap Luhan, _kalau saja kau tak menjemputku, aku tak usah berterimakasih seperti ini_ ; batinnya.

"Sama-sama."sahut Sehun, _kau terdengar seperti tidak ikhlas_ ; batinnya.

"Baiklah! Sebagai tanda terimakasih, aku akan mengenalkanmu lebih jauh kepada anakku, dan Luhan! Kau akan menemani Sehun untuk sekarang."ucap Tuan Xi.

Sehun tahu, bahwa _yeoja_ ini tak mau berlama-lama dengannya. Tampak sekali ketidak-ikhlasannya dalam menemani Sehun, tetapi Sehun dapat menangkap kepasrahan _yeoja_ itu atas perintah ayahnya. Sehun hanya bisa menatap _yeoja_ itu tepat ke matanya, intens sekali.

Mata itu.. mata yang sangat tajam.

-XOXO-

"Oh, jadi Tuan Oh ini adalah dosen muda? Wah, luar biasa! Sudah mapan dengan hasil kerja sendiri, tampan pula!"

Nyonya Zhang tak dapat menghentikan pujian-pujiannya kepada Sehun–jelas bahwa dia sangat ingin tahu tentang Sehun. Sehun hanya bisa menunduk malu mendengar ucapan dari Nyonya Zhang ini. Dia tidak sehebat apa yang ada di pikiran Nyonya Zhang, lagi-lagi itu adalah pendapat Sehun di kepalanya.

"Ah, tidak juga. Kalau bukan karena potongan harga apartemen dari Tuan Xi, saya tidak mungkin mampu bayar."ucap Sehun–berniat–melucu.

Sehun menatap Luhan, yang kini tengah menatap makanan di hadapannya dengan malas. _Yeoja_ itu tampak cemberut, dengan garpu yang hanya menusuk-nusuk daging _tenderloin_ tak berdosa di hadapannya.

Sehun tersenyum kecil menatapnya, kemudian kembali menatap Tuan Xi dan Nyonya Zhang yang kini tengah bertanya-tanya tentang kehidupan pribadi Sehun.

-XOXO-

"Luhan- _ah_ , Sehun mau menginap di rumah hari ini karena mau membicarakan satu proyek kemanusiaan bersama ayah. Kau berkenan mengantarnya ke kamar, kan?"tanya Tuan Xi.

Sehun memandangi wajah Luhan, yang kini tengah mendengus dan memaksakan diri untuk berdiri. Sehun mengangguk tanda terimakasih, kemudian bergegas menuju tas besarnya yang masih ada di ruang depan. Luhan menghampirinya, kemudian menatap tas besar itu.

"Aku tahu bahwa kau tak berkenan aku ada di sini."

Sehun tak memperhatikan raut wajah Luhan, kemudian _namja_ itu tersenyum menatapnya, membuat Luhan hanya mendelik pelan.

"Entahlah. _Sounds like you are not that interesting as what my parents are thinking about_."ucap Luhan, memberikan penjelasan.

Sehun berjalan lebih dulu, dengan Luhan di belakangnya. Luhan menunjukkan jalannya menuju kamar tamu, dan Sehun sedikit terpana dengan kemegahan rumah tersebut.

"Aku penasaran beberapa hal."

Sehun menatap Luhan, berusaha mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Luhan. Sehun menatapnya, membuat Luhan juga menatapnya dengan beberapa kali kerjapan.

 _What a cute creature_.

"Kenapa kau belum memutuskan untuk menikah? Orangtuamu ingin sekali cepat menggendong cucu."ucap Sehun.

Sehun tahu itu adalah pertanyaan yang sangat klasik untuk Luhan, tetapi Sehun tak bisa membendung dirinya untuk bertanya. Luhan sudah siap untuk _merajut bahtera rumah tangga_ , tetapi _yeoja_ ini belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk melakukan itu.

"Lulus kuliah saja belum, belum lagi pekerjaan nanti. Aku tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuk dekat dengan _namja_ manapun. Yah, untuk saat ini."ucap Luhan.

 _Klise sekali_ ; batin Sehun.

"Kau harusnya sudah mempertimbangkannya. Umur produktif _yeoja_ untuk menikah adalah 23-25 tahun."ucap Sehun, membuat Luhan menoleh.

" _Well_ , aku ada di tengah-tengah umur itu."ucap Luhan.

Sehun berjalan di belakang Luhan, berjalan seraya memperhatikan tangga. Beberapa saat kemudian, terasa tepukan tangan Luhan pada pundak Sehun.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menikah juga?"tanya Luhan–sepertinya _yeoja_ ini penasaran.

Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya, kemudian menghela nafas pelan. Ia menatap langkah kakinya pada tangga yang terasa panjang itu, kemudian kembali menatap wajah Luhan.

"Itu karena aku belum menemukan _yeoja_ yang tepat. Kau tahu, lah. Aku dosen sosiologi, jadi sudah biasa memperhatikan–"

" _Wait_!"

Sehun menatap Luhan, yang kini tengah menginterupsinya.

"Jadi kau dosen sosiologi?"tanya Luhan, diangguki Sehun.

"Yap. Dosen pengajar, bukan dosen tetap. Masih termasuk tipe honorer."ucap Sehun.

"Tentu saja! Kau menyadari ekspresi-ekspresiku karena kau adalah dosen sosiologi! _Good news_ , Luhan! Kau takkan bisa berbohong!"gumam Luhan, membuat Sehun terkekeh renyah.

"Tenang saja. Kebohongan itu tak semuanya buruk. Kalau itu bohong yang baik, tentu saja dijaga rahasianya."ucap Sehun, diangguki Luhan.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa belum menikah?"tanya Luhan.

Sesampainya di lantai 2, Sehun hanya menatap Luhan yang kini masih berani menatapnya–menuntut satu jawaban. Sehun mulai semakin tertarik pada Luhan karena kelakuan menatapnya itu.

Pasalnya–selama ini–tak pernah ada yang bertahan menatap mata tajam Oh Sehun dalam kurun waktu 5 detik.

"Aku belum menemukan _yeoja_ yang tepat. Dengan keahlianku menganalisis wajah, aku bisa tahu pribadi setiap orang seperti apa."ucap Sehun, membuat Luhan mengerjap.

"Kau tahu aku seperti apa?"tanya Luhan, terdengar penasaran.

Sehun sedikit berpikir, kemudian mengangguk. Dia mulai menerawang, merangkai kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan Luhan tadi.

"Cerewet, pemberontak, sinis, angkuh. Namun, dengan garis keanggunan yang kentara dan senyum manismu membuat semua orang berpikir kau adalah orang baik."ucap Sehun.

Ada keterdiaman setelah itu. Sehun tahu, bahwa Luhan kini tengah memikirkan baik-baik pendapat Sehun terhadap dirinya. Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum samar.

"Aku tidak anggun."ucap Luhan, lirih.

Sehun hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kalau kau tidak anggun, lalu kenapa kau terus saja mengangkat tanganmu sebatas pinggang dan menaruhnya di depan? Itu pose yang sangat anggun."ucap Sehun.

Sehun memperhatikan Luhan, yang kini tengah menaruh tangannya di depan pinggangnya, menangkupnya bak seorang putri raja, dan berjalan dengan perlahan dan dengan kepala ditegakkan. Tentu saja itu anggun.

"Entahlah. Sudah kebiasaan, mungkin."ucap Luhan.

Sesampainya mereka di kamar tamu, Luhan membukakannya. Sehun memasuki kamar itu, kemudian berhenti di ambang pintu.

"Kau yakin tak apa? Pertimbangkan tentang permintaan ayahmu untuk menikah itu. Buat kedua orangtuamu senang."ucap Sehun.

Luhan tampak terdiam, melipat tangannya di dada, kemudian mengangguk. Sehun mengangguk, kemudian pamit undur diri dan langsung menutup pintu kamar tamu itu.

"Huft, semua orang sama saja. Menanyai status pernikahan orang.. Memang mereka siapa? Undangan juga bukan."gumam Luhan, dari balik pintu.

Tak menyadari bahwa Sehun mendengarnya dan _namja_ itu hanya terkekeh pelan.

-XOXO-

Sehun membereskan dirinya, kemudian menatap pancaran cahaya lampu meja di kamarnya. Ia membuka sebuah buku tebal, kemudian membacanya untuk mengisi waktu luang.

Tiba-tiba, Luhan muncul dalam pikirannya.

Sehun menghela nafas. _Yeoja_ itu tak dapat lepas dari pikirannya. Sehun mulai tidak mengerti dengan dirinya. _Yeoja_ itu angkuh, sombong, bahkan tidak sopan pada orang asing, namun kenapa hanya _yeoja_ itu yang ada di pikiran Sehun sekarang?

Kenapa Sehun tidak memikirkan orang lain–semisal, Nyonya Zhang–?

"Aku tak tahan lagi."gumam Sehun.

Ia berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, kemudian berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju satu kamar yang masih satu lantai dengannya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Siapa itu?"

"Oh Sehun."jawab Sehun.

CKLEK

Seseorang membukakan pintu kamar itu, dan ternyata adalah Luhan.

"Ada apa?"tanya Luhan, menatap wajah Sehun yang sedikit tidak kelihatan karena hari sudah gelap.

"Tidak ada. Kau belum tidur? Insomnia?"tanya Sehun, menatap Luhan yang kini tampak sedikit kacau.

" _Kinda_. Belum mengantuk."ucap Luhan.

Sehun bersandar pada ambang pintu, sedang Luhan berdiri di hadapannya dengan tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku piyamanya. Sehun tersenyum, kemudian menghela nafas pelan dan menatap Luhan yang kini tengah menatapnya.

"Kau _yeoja_ yang menarik, Lu."gumam Sehun.

"Menarik? Aku tidak menarik benda apapun."ucap Luhan.

 _Jawaban macam apa itu.._ ; batin Sehun, menyadari kepolosan–atau lebih tepatnya kebodohan–Luhan dalam menjawab pertanyaannya tadi. Tapi entah kenapa, Sehun semakin tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Maksudku, kau itu beda dari yang lain. Aku merasakannya."ucap Sehun.

Luhan menatap Sehun–terlihat sekali kalau dia sedang bingung–lantas menggeleng pelan. Ia mendekati Sehun, kemudian bersender di ambang pintu depan Sehun.

"Mana beda. Semua _yeoja_ itu sama. Angkuh, iya. Cerewet, iya. Hanya saja, fisik mereka yang membedakan. Aku? Aku tidak punya kelebihan apa-apa."ucap Luhan, dengan wajah cemberut yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat manis di mata Sehun.

"Kau kuliah jurusan apa?"tanya Sehun, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Desain grafis."jawab Luhan.

" _Well_ , kau bisa jadi designer kalau mau. _That simple_. Kau punya keahlian."ucap Sehun, menarik kesimpulan dengan cepat.

Luhan agak terdiam karena jawaban Sehun, dan kemudian terdengar deheman lembut dari bibirnya.

"Darimana kau tahu bahwa aku sedang memikirkan diriku yang tak punya bakat apapun?"tanya Luhan, dengan nada interogasi yang kentara.

"Simpel saja. Karena aku adalah dosen sosiologi."

Sehun tak dapat berhenti tersenyum ke arah Luhan.

-XOXO-

Sehun sudah kembali ke apartemennya. Tentunya, ia sudah berpamitan pada Tuan Xi–namun ia belum pamitan pada Luhan. Sehun tak bisa menyangkal, bahwa dia memang menghindari Luhan saat itu karena ia tidak mau membuat dirinya tidak mau pergi.

Membingungkan? Iya.

Sehun mulai mengajar sebagai dosen muda di salah satu universitas di Seoul, dan ia pun menjadi seorang dosen yang populer–terutama di kalangan mahasiswi karena umur Sehun dengan mahasiswi di situ tidak lah terlampau jauh.

Tapi, tak ada yang menarik minat Sehun.

Sudah beberapa bulan berlalu semenjak ia terakhir bertemu Luhan.

Sehun sudah beberapa kali berusaha mengamati _yeoja-yeoja_ di universitasnya–baik itu dosen lajang maupun mahasiswinya. Tak ada yang membuahkan hasil, dan tak ada yang berhasil membuat dada Sehun bergetar saat melihatnya.

Sehun menatap jurnal psikologinya. Ada salah satu catatan yang ia buat khusus tentang Luhan, putri semata wayang kawan ayahnya itu. Ia selalu saja tersenyum, ketika menatap catatan itu.

Dan ia tak dapat memungkiri bahwa ia merindukan _yeoja_ itu.

 _XI LUHAN_

 _Dia adalah yeoja yang sangat unik. Di satu sisi, ia memiliki sifat arogansi dan angkuh yang sangat kentara. Egoisme masih menguasai dirinya, dan sepertinya merupakan seorang yang konsumtif._

 _Tapi di sisi lain, sebenarnya dia sangatlah baik, manis, dan imut. Dia seorang yang cukup penurut, walau dia terkesan selalu menghindari hal-hal berbau perjodohan. Baik itu dalam bentuk percakapan atau tindakan._

 _Dia hanya beda 2 tahun denganku, dan aku sangat menyukai ketika ia terlihat seperti merajuk di hadapanku. Cantik. Ya, dia memang cantik. Dia memiliki sisi anggun yang berbeda dari yeoja-yeoja yang pernah aku amati, dan aku tak pernah sedetail ini memperhatikan seorang yeoja._

Sehun terdiam menatap _note_ -nya, kemudian menghela nafas pelan. Ia menerawang, menatap langit-langit ruang kerjanya di universitas.

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba, ia menggebrak meja. Sehun menatap telepon kantor di meja kerjanya, kemudian menatap sebuah foto _yeoja_ manis yang tengah tersenyum–foto yang ia minta dari Tuan Xi sebelum berpamitan.

"Aku tak tahan lagi."

Dan ia pun mulai menekan beberapa tombol angka.

-XOXO-

Satu tahun berlalu.

Sehun tengah menginjakkan kaki di bandara internasional di Incheon. Ia menatap jam tangannya, menunggu seseorang untuk datang.

Sehun tak banyak berubah. Mungkin hanya garis ketampanannya yang semakin kentara–dan ia sedikit bertambah tinggi.

"Sehun _-ah_!"

Sehun menoleh, lantas tersenyum dan mengangkat tangannya. Sehun melambai pada sepasang manusia paruh baya yang membawa koper di masing-masing tangannya. Sehun menghampiri mereka, kemudian mendekap mereka satu persatu dan mengecupi sisi kepala mereka.

"Ah, sudah lama semenjak terakhir kita bertemu."ucap sang _namja_ paruh baya, dikekehi Sehun.

"Ayo. Sehun antar ayah dan ibu ke Tuan Xi."

-XOXO-

Tuan Xi dan Nyonya Zhang menyambut baik mitra kerja mereka, dan juga kedatangan Sehun membuat suasana rumah menjadi hangat. Mereka mempersilahkan Sehun dan keluarganya untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Sebenarnya, ada apa ini datang ramai-ramai kemari?"tanya Nyonya Zhang, _to the point_.

Tuan Oh–Ayah Sehun–menatap anaknya yang kini tengah saling mengusap kedua tangannya. Ia gugup, dan sang ayah menyadari hal itu. Tuan Oh mengusap pundak Sehun, membuat _namja_ itu menatapnya.

"Ucapkan saja, nak. Pelan dan tenang."ucap Tuan Oh.

Nyonya Kim–Ibu Sehun–mengusap tangan anaknya yang saling tertangkup, memberi kekuatan. Sehun menghela nafas pelan, kemudian mengangguk mantap.

"Saya kemari membawa kedua orangtua saya dari Amerika. Saya sudah memikirkan ini matang-matang, dan rasanya tidak lengkap kalau belum menyampaikan secara langsung."

.

.

"Saya, dengan mantap, bermaksud untuk melamar Xi Luhan."

PING!

Dan kemudian, ponsel Tuan Xi berbunyi. Ia mendapati sebuah sms.

 _To : Dad_

 _From : Lu-deer_

 _Dad, mau menjemputku, tidak? Di taman kota. Aku baru saja melukis beberapa pemandangan, jadi kanvasnya ada sedikit banyak_

Oh, ternyata dari Luhan.

Tuan Xi dan Nyonya Zhang tak dapat membendung kebahagiaan mereka. Ia menatap Sehun, yang kini tampak tengah menelan ludah berat.

"Kau mau menjemput Luhan lagi, Sehun _-ah_?"tawar Tuan Xi.

Tanpa ragu, Sehun mengangguk.

-XOXO-

Setelah menjemput Luhan di taman, dan sesampainya di rumah pun Luhan tak bisa berpikir jernih ketika menatap pemandangan di hadapannya. Saat mengetahui bahwa dia dilamar oleh Sehun, Luhan hampir saja jatuh pingsan ke belakang.

Dramatis? Ya. Itulah Luhan.

Sehun tak dapat menahan tawanya, ketika melihat Luhan yang berkali-kali mencubiti tangannya–berusaha meyakinkan bahwa ini adalah mimpi ( _read_ , detail ini belum diceritakan pada _PART ONE : LUHAN_ sebelumnya).

"Kau sudah bangun?"tanya Sehun.

"Ka-kau melamarku?"tanya Luhan, tak dapat membendung mulutnya untuk bertanya.

Sehun tersenyum–tanpa berkata-kata–kemudian mengangguk.

Dan lagi, _yeoja_ itu jatuh pingsan.

Sekali lagi, Sehun dibuat tertawa terpingkal-pingkal oleh kelakuan _yeoja_ di hadapannya ini.

 **THE END**

.

.

.

.

 _Epilogue_

Setelah akhirnya mendapat penjelasan dari Sehun tentang _10 List Manusia (Perempuan)_ yang ia temukan di kamar, Luhan terdiam. Ia sedikit terpikirkan tentang _list_ versi perempuan itu.

"Karena dia membuat _list_ perempuan, sekarang aku buat _list_ lelaki, ah!"gumamnya, riang.

Luhan berjalan memasuki kamarnya, kemudian meraih sebuah pena dan secarik kertas. Dalam keheningan, ia mulai mencerna pikirannya, dan menuangkan isinya ke atas kertas putih polos itu.

 _10 FAKTA TENTANG MANUSIA_

 _(Laki-laki)_

 _Laki-laki itu sangat pekerja keras, melebihi perempuan_

 _Mereka dapat dengan mudah ditaklukan oleh perempuan yang membuat mereka berdebar (contoh nyata : Sehun di hadapanku khkhkh)_

 _Laki-laki lebih berpikir menggunakan logika daripada perasaan (fakta yang sangat tidak aku suka, hufftt -_-)_

 _Mereka sangat suka membuat perempuan kesal dan merona (Sehun banget)_

 _Laki-laki itu suka menyelami pikiran mereka. Untuk mengekspresikannya, mereka lebih suka lewat tindakan daripada kata-kata (pengecualian untuk buaya darat, ewwhh)_

 _Mereka sangat mentoleransi perubahan, khususnya perubahan yang baik_

 _Laki-laki tidak pernah menyerah kalau belum memulai. Mereka akan bekerja dulu untuk membuktikan apakah mereka bisa atau tidak_

 _Bijaksana, pastinya_

 _Mereka akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat perempuannya senang, dan sangat membenci airmata dari perempuan yang mereka cintai_

 _Mereka sangat menghormati perempuan_

 _Note : Di belakang setiap laki-laki hebat, pasti ada perempuan yang lebih hebat_

Luhan tersenyum, menatap _note_ yang telah ia tulis. _Well_ , dia tidak berniat untuk memperlihatkannya pada Sehun.

Andaikan Sehun tahu, mungkin _namja_ itu akan _nge-fly_ hingga tidak turun-turun. Bermimpilah..

(Bener-bener) **THE END**

 _Note :_

 **Well, gimana readers? Huang and Wu berusaha menyatukan plot dari yang** _ **PART ONE : LUHAN**_ **dengan yang** _ **PART TWO : SEHUN.**_ **Semoga kalian suka!**

 **Untuk** _ **EXO's Special Oneshot Birthday Project**_ **selanjutnya adalah... TAO!**

 **Project ini resmi Huang and Wu jalankan, dan Huang and Wu mohon maaf kalau nanti ada keterlambatan upload FF sesuai ultah member EXO sekalian hehe (read my bio : tergantung terhadap WI-FI)**

 **Hailang mana suaranyaaaa? . Tunggu special oneshot berikutnya ya!?**

 **Dan untuk salah satu readers, di serial cerita ini Sehun bisa baca bahasa tubuh orang. Memang lebih ke psikologi, tetapi dalam ilmu sosiologi, psikologi itu penting :) Dan lagi, Sehun memerhatikan Luhan dari cara dia berkomunikasi dengan Sehun hehe**

 **So, mind to REVIEW and FAVOURITE, please?**?

 **HUANG AND WU**


End file.
